


Guys My Age

by cka_kosmicka



Category: South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cka_kosmicka/pseuds/cka_kosmicka
Summary: You show Kyle you aren't his little brother's annoying best friend anymoreKyle x Reader Smut





	Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

> i found this on my computer from a while ago, i decided i'd post it and maybe try and break my writer's block haha.
> 
> anyways, this fic is kinda inspired by Guys My Age by Hey Violet 
> 
> please forgive any awkwardness in my writing & hope you enjoy!

You had always been attracted to older men. Ever since you started noticing boys, you always preferred the older ones. You first noticed this in elementary school; when your friends would obsess over the boys in your grade, you found that you only had eyes for the middle school boys. Now, as a teenager in high school, you chased after college men, never looking twice at any boy your age who tried to approach you. You never understood the appeal of boys your age; their immaturity, clumsiness, and selfish nature caused you to never spare even a glance at them. This made you come across as stuck up or a prude; some boys who were shot down by you even going as far to spread rumors about you being a lesbian simply because you dared to refuse them. A teenage boy with a wounded ego can be a deadly combination, but you dealt with it. 

Of course, your attraction made it nearly impossible to get any action; no older boy you’d met was interested in messing around with a girl under the age of 18. Jailbait, they called you. It frustrated you to continuously get turned down every time you spotted someone, so you began to mess around with boys in your age range just to get some action. This only reaffirmed your disinterest in them; clumsy hands could never quite touch you in a way that would make you come undone, awkwardly thrusting for all of 10 minutes before finding their own release and passing out beside you, leaving you to finish yourself off. 

There was one male specifically that you’d always had your eye on; Kyle Broflovski. He was incredibly smart, mature and strong-willed; nothing like any boy your age. It was fate that you became best friends with his brother Ike, who was your age and disgusted by your crush on his older brother. You always found excuses to invite yourself over to the Broflovski's, in hopes of getting Kyle to notice you as something more than his little brother’s friend. You’d always force Ike to tag along with Kyle and his friends, you using every opportunity to try and get closer to the redhead. You even purposely started doing poorly in some of your classes in order to get Kyle to tutor you. Of course, while you saw him as the object of your affection, he saw you as his younger brother’s annoying friend. Every time you would try and flirt with him (or what your young mind thought was flirting), he’d ruffle your hair and laugh, oblivious to your crush. For someone who graduated with as high an average as him, he sure could be clueless. Even after he went away to college, you still vowed to your friends that you would score the red-headed boy one day.  
***

To say you were elated when you finally turned 18 would be an understatement. You had been counting down the days until your birthday for some time now, and now that the day had arrived you were practically buzzing with excitement. You had just finished particularly stressful few weeks of school, studying your ass off to get the best marks possible in time to send out college applications. You decided you needed to blow off some steam on the weekend and celebrate your coming of age. A group of you and your friends had obtained fake ID’s earlier in this month, and Ike had reserved a booth at a club near the university for your night out. You made sure you looked your best, wearing a (d/c) dress that hugged your figure just right paired with (h/c) heels that made your legs look miles long. Safe to say, you looked fucking hot. 

You found yourself at the bar, ordering another drink, already a few drinks deep at that point in the night. You were definitely feeling the effects of the copious amount of shots your friends kept making you do, leaning your forearms against the bar to take some pressure off of your aching feet. 

“(y/n)?” A voice from behind you calls while tapping on your shoulder, startling you.

When you whip around to see who the voice belongs to, your jaw nearly drops. Standing there, towering over you, is Kyle. You can hardly believe what you’re seeing; what is he doing back in South Park? You blink a few times to make sure you’re seeing correctly but then snap out of your daze to throw your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. You are enveloped by his scent; his cologne and sweat blending together intoxicatingly. 

“Kyle! What are you doing here?” you ask him after letting him go. 

“I could ask you the same thing, kiddo, aren’t you a little young to be in a place like this?” he questions, giving you his signature ‘this-is-against-the-rules’’ look. 

“I have my ways,” you smirk, retrieving your fake ID from your purse and proudly holding it up for him. 

“Happy birthday, by the way. My mom told me,” he said, giving you a bright smile, “18, right?” 

“Yep, I’m an adult now and everything!” you laugh before continuing, “I thought you weren’t coming back home until winter break?” 

“Midterms are kicking my ass right now so we came to blow off some steam,” he explains, holding up his drink and gesturing behind him. 

At his mention that he isn’t alone, you crane your neck to look behind him. You spot Stan, Kenny, and Cartman standing there. You wave at them, smirking when they all give you a double take. The trio greets you, clearly surprised by the drastic changes in your appearance in the 5 years since you’d last seen them. Kenny gives you his signature charming grin and moves closer to you. 

“Hey, (y/n). Fuckin hell, look what puberty did to you,” he purrs, dragging his eyes up and down your body. 

“Leave her alone, man! She’s just a kid,” Kyle says, giving his friend a disapproving look. Kenny simply shrugs and stalks off after Stan and Cartman in search of a table. 

“Hey! Stop calling me a kid, Kyle. Look at me; I’m all grown up now,” you protest, flicking your hair over your shoulder. 

You feel his eyes trail over your body slowly, taking in the curves you had developed, no longer a stick straight pre-teen. Your face burns under his gaze, and when he suddenly snaps his eyes back up to yours, you swallow hard at the glint in his eye. 

“Yeah, you are,” he says, finishing off his drink while not taking his eyes off you. “You wanna dance?” he asks. 

All you can do is nod your head, still overwhelmed by the foreign way Kyle is looking you. Sending a quick text to your friends to let them know your whereabouts, you let Kyle take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. Vaguely, you can remember shamelessly following Kyle around wherever he went all those years ago, but now, feeling his hand in yours you can tell something’s different. You aren’t sure if it’s the alcohol or Kyle’s hands tightening around your waist that’s making your head swim. You start to move to the beat, keeping your (e/c) eyes locked onto his emerald ones. Even in the dark, smoky atmosphere of the club, you’re mesmerized at how much he’d grown. Kyle had always been attractive to you, but now at 23 he was even better looking than you’d remembered. He’d grown a few inches, cut his hair, and maintained his lean and toned figure- no doubt from hours of basketball practice. 

His strong hands pull you closer to him, your chests now touching. The alcohol you’d consumed made you braver than usual, and you wrap your hands around his neck and continue to sway your hips against his

“It’s hard to remember you as my little brother’s annoying friend when you’re here looking like this,” he purrs, the intensity of his stare making you flush. His hands slowly lower from your waist, cupping a quick feel of your ass before coming to rest just above it.

You smirk back at him and decide to turn things up a notch. Turning around so your back was flush against his chest, you pressed your ass against his groin and began to roll your hips. The groan he let out made your core clench, as you pictured him making the same sound when fucking you. He slides his hands up from your upper thighs to your stomach, leaving tingles on the parts of your body he touched

“I’m not a little kid anymore, Kyle,” you tell him, reaching up to throw your hands around his neck. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he murmurs into your ear. 

As you continue to sway against him, you feel him growing hard under his jeans. Your mind fills with ideas of all the sinful things you wanted to do to him, making heat pool in your stomach. Feeling determined, you shift back around to face him and resume swaying to the throbbing beat. Your faces are so close now, you feel his warm breath on your face. Wanting to tease him a bit, you bring your lips close enough to touch his but don’t connect into a kiss yet. Instead, you brush your lips lightly over his, your head spinning at the tingling sensation. His breath hitches for a moment, before snaking his hand into your hair and crushing your lips to his hungrily. You respond immediately, opening your mouth with a low moan as your tongues brush against each other. His lips are softer than you’d imagined, and you find that you’re intoxicated by the taste of his kiss. You fist your hands through his hair and tug lightly, trying to pull him even closer to you. 

You don’t care that the two of you are acting like the couple that is basically fucking each other in the middle of the club that everyone makes fun of. You don’t care that the two of you are probably getting a good amount of dirty looks and eye rolls. All you can focus on is the way your body fills with electricity as you continue to kiss. 

Breathlessly, you both pull away. The two of you stare at each other for a moment, before he leans in and whispers, “Do you wanna get out of here?” 

You nod your head eagerly, desperate to get your hands on every inch of him. You're so turned on that if he asked to fuck you right on the dance floor you would have not hesitated to say yes. He takes your hand and leads you out of the club into the cool night air. Finding a cab, you both slide in and Kyle gives the driver his address. 

“My parents are gone for the evening,” he explains. 

The drive to Kyle’s house is agonizingly slow; you can feel the heat coming off of his body and it makes you shift in your seat uncomfortably as you feel yourself become wetter and wetter by the second. 

When Kyle takes notice of this, he smirks and slowly slides his hand onto your knee. You don’t pay it any mind until he slowly starts moving his hand higher up your leg before coming to a rest in between your legs. His index finger starts to lightly stroke you outside of your panties, making you jump and let out a small squeak. 

“Can you be a good girl and keep quiet, (y/n)?” he murmurs into your ear. You swallow harshly but nod your head quickly. 

After making sure that the driver had no view of what sinful thing he was about to do he turns his attention back to your slightly parted legs. He moves your panties aside and runs his index finger across your heat, feeling how wet you are. Without warning, Kyle slips a single finger inside you. You nearly gasp at the sudden intrusion, but you manage to remain silent. He begins to pump his finger in and out of you, all while staring into your eyes with a delicious smirk. He adds a second finger, biting his lip when he feels you clenching around the two digits. When a third finger joins the other two, you have to bite your lip hard enough to draw blood to stop yourself from letting out a moan. You know it won’t take long for you to come undone; not with the look he’s giving you. You feel the pressure begin to build inside of you, your whole body feeling as if on fire. 

“Everything okay back there?” the driver calls, not taking his eyes off of the road.

Kyle simply looks at you devilishly, indicating that he wanted you to answer.

“Y-Yeahh…” you answer shakily, at the brink of your orgasm. 

When his thumb finds your clit and begins rubbing fast circles, you clamp a hand over your mouth as you feel yourself explode with pleasure. Your mind goes blank as you come, pussy clenching tightly around his fingers as you desperately try not to moan his name. He continues fucking you with his hand for a few moments, letting you ride out your high, before pulling his hand away. Making sure you were watching him, he stuck his fingers into his mouth and lewdly sucked on them. You almost come again at the sight. 

Still trying to catch your breath, you watch as Kyle’s house comes into view. Kyle quickly hands the driver a bunch of bills, barely letting out a “Thanks for the ride, keep the change!” as he pulls you out of the car. Letting you inside first, you turn and face him as he closes the door behind him. The two of you lock eyes for a few moments, before he smirks.

“Now, where were we?” The hungry look in his eyes makes you desperate to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make a part two of this?? hehh


End file.
